guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charm Animal
There's a Rabbit in Pre-Searing Ascalon, and I've wondered for a while if you can tame it. Any ideas? 06:15, 17 Jun 2005 (EST) I came across some level 15 "Elder Wolfs" in Spearhead Peak region today. Some where peacefull (green), some agressive (red, looked like they were turned agressive by the Stone Summit who are in the same area). Can anybody confirm whether they can be charmed? --84.175.114.67 08:48, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) I also still have to find the "Bear" that is supposed to be found in Southern Shiverpeaks. I only find "Black Bears" (level 5). Are those the same? --84.175.114.67 08:48, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) From what I understand (haven't had time to play the last couple of weeks), Strider Moa Bird (I know my pet Strider went through a period of being a Moa Bird. You can see this if it's unnamed), Bear Black Bear, and so on. They're just different names for the levels but they're the same creature at heart. --Dlanod 12:27, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) So are snow wolves just regular wolves with different names? I suspect not... 22:30, 28 Jun 2005 (EST) Im srry but you cant charm the rabbit in pre searing... Snow Wolves are regular wolves with a different name in my experience, it evolves the same way and doesn't appear any different. --Havral Glommon 16:05, 28 December 2005 (UTC) I wonder what happens if you cast echo before charming a pet... --theeth 07:18, 22 February 2006 (CST) :You get a second copy of the skill. If you use the second copy but you already have a pet, it'll tell you you already have a pet. -PanSola 11:28, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::Bah, how predictable. :( --theeth 19:04, 22 February 2006 (CST) You can tame the elder wolves, if you get them before the stone summit do. It was the same with the dire tiger and elder crane in the factions preview, if you get em before the yetis do, you got a level 15 pet. -Auron of Neon 21:19, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Unlinked? Is that a legacy note left behind from before some updates? — Skuld 09:54, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :I assume by saying the skill is "actually unlinked" the person was trying to say that there is no skill progression with Beastmastery. This is similar to Plague Sending, which is linked to Curses, but has no skill progression. -- 10:33, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Format Is there a reason for the exclamation marks in the usage notes here? It's usually just standard bullets for those. Looking at history, they've been here for several edits, so I wanted to ask before changing. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:44, 8 June 2006 (CDT) Buying Charm Animal If your secondary is changed to ranger, there is no way to get an animal if u werent a ranger at all after pre-searing. When you buy Charm Animal from a skill trainer, I noticed that they give you a Melandru's Stalker lvl 5 by default. If thats true, whats the purpose of endangered species, because your suppose to tame one, not have one alrdy?--24.16.163.73 18:10, 26 November 2006 (CST) :erm, what?Cyrogenic 17:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Sorry, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. ::::I hope that, if you are far enough into the game that you changed your profession to Ranger, that you didn't go back to Ascalon to do those 200 exp quests... in any case, if you do, then there is no point to charming a Melandru's Stalker because there are other things in the game you should be doing. --MagickElf666 15:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) need nf trainer This skill needs the NF skill trainer. Xeon 07:55, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Since it's taught in Ranger Training like in Factions and Proph, I'd assume it's available at all trainers. Couldn't say for sure, though. — Ness 17:53, 13 December 2006 (CST) ::I'm not sure where, but I saw a note that stated that you couldn't aquire this skill in nf without starting as a ranger or unlocking it via, Balth (note this only occurs if you take Sousuke and Whispers). Not sure on the validity of this though, it seems like in the article it gives it to you if you change professions.Cyrogenic 17:37, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::I've confirmed that any change to the Ranger profession, be it the secondary trainings or the Proph, Factions, Nightfall, or Balth secondary trainer, you will get Charm Animal. Therefore, since you have to be part Ranger to get it from a trainer, and since you unlock it when you get it, all trainers will have it. — Ness 16:33, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Sacrifice combo Glyph of Sacrifice interacts with spells, so it can't be used with Charm Animal. --Glenn 08:11, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Charming the Charmed If something else charmed the animal, and you kill the creature that charmed, can you then charm the same animal? -- Tsukan 23:13, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :no -- Xeon 23:37, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::lol, steal a pet Permanent;y Charmed? Let's say my Pre-searing Elementalist character Death Levels a Strider (or a Wolf, which is hard but possible) and then tames such creature when the reach level 20. But then, my Ele decides to go the Mesmer way, and chooses Me as its secondary profession. But then, later in the game, I decide to go back to E/R (after ascending). Once I re-equip Charm Animal (which is one of the skills GIVEN to you when you change secondary profession to ranger) and walk out of town, will my pretty level 20 Strider or Wolf still be there? Or will it be replaced by a n00blet lvl 5 Stalker?--MagickElf666 14:04, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :answered before, you keep your pet, reguardless of level. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:28, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Makes this skill clearly overpowered. --Deathwing 16:34, 6 May 2007 (CDT) Pet Resurrection Would this skill be overpowered if they added an effect like: If your pet is dead, use this skill to resurrect it with 'levelbeastmastery'% health. This change might make a Beast Master a bit more viable, if not overpowered, as the res is way less than all the other pet resurrection skill. I think we deserve such a change, when Anet decided to keep the Skill Recharge Penalty on top of the new Death Penalty. :It already does. The 10% health (at 0 Beast Mastery rank)is increased by your Beast Mastery level, which becomes 42% at level 12, and 61% at level 16. Your suggestion actually makes the skill worse, because at level 12 Beast Mastery, your suggestion would yield 12% max health, as opposed to the already 42% at level 12. And please sign your comments/concerns/questions by typing four tildes (~~~~) --MagickElf666 15:22, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::Charm Animal =/= Comfort Animal --Deathwing 15:25, 10 May 2007 (CDT)